


Body Heat

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Body Work [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Chubby Castiel, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: He groaned as the cool water sluiced down on him and he rolled his neck and shoulders. He could feel his skin starting to heat, the prickling in his fingers and toes becoming more insistent. Thoughts of Dean always made his heat come on a little faster and the knowledge that his mate, his alpha, would be there soon to take care of him was enough to pull a small whine from his throat.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I did on Tumblr for [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). We both wanted more body positive chubby fics. 
> 
> This is a loose ABO-verse. In my head, they can tell each others secondary gender and strong emotions by smell, they have heats/ruts, and they mate. The more animalistic instincts only come out during a heat/rut.

Castiel leaned into the small Toyota and clicked the car seat buckle into place, tightening the harness over Charlie’s small shoulders. The boy kicked his shoes and hummed a tune to himself as he waited. When finished, Cas planted a wet kiss on his forehead, causing the boy to squeal and ruffled his sandy brown hair. Charlie giggled and Cas felt his own face pull into a smile. 

“You be good for Uncle Sam, ok?” he said. 

“Ok, Dad.” 

Castiel made his way around to the other side of the car where Sam was busy fitting the other car seat into place. Ben was standing next to him, one small hand clutching the leg of his jeans and the other one stuck firmly in his mouth. 

“I swear these things get more difficult each time we do this.” Sam grumbled. 

Castiel laughed and pushed at Sam’s shoulder until the bigger man moved out of the way. With practiced ease, he snapped the base into place, tightening the straps, and fitted the seat into it. 

“Alright little man, your turn.” Sam said as he lifted Ben and passed him into Castiel’s arms. 

Cas smiled at the smaller boy, already three but still just a baby in his eyes, and kissed his cheeks. The boy squirmed in his arms and he quickly deposited him into the car seat and strapped him in. 

“Alright boys, no funny business. Listen to Sam and do what he says, ok? He’s in charge.” Castiel said. One pair of green and one pair of blue eyes watched him intently. 

It always amazed him how much the boys looked like the perfect combination of himself and Dean. Charlie had Dean’s hair and eyes but Castiel’s nose and sometimes serious expression. Ben had Castiel’s dark hair and eyes but Dean’s freckles and laugh. His heart squeezed a little looking at the two of them and he felt awash with gratitude for them. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“Love you too, Dad” and “Lo’ You” the boys chorused. 

He shut the door with a wave at them both. 

“Alright, man. Just give me a call when the coast is clear and I’ll bring them back over.” Sam said as he leaned against his open door. 

Castiel nodded. “Thanks again, Sam.” 

“What’s family for.” He said with a shrug. 

Castiel waved again as the car pulled out of the driveway and then he stalked back into the house. Already he could feel the edge of his heat creeping up on him, making his skin tingle and his belly ache. He made his way into the kitchen to double check their supplies. 

The fridge was stocked with quick, easy foods that didn’t need much preparation and plenty of drinks. He grabbed a bottle of water and downed half of it as he made his way into the bathroom. He dropped his clothes on the floor and turned on the water in the shower. Dean should be home soon, he thought, and he felt his heart pick up speed. 

Ben’s pregnancy and birth had been more difficult than Charlie’s but it had given him two wonderful things. The first was Ben himself, of course, but the second was that after Ben was born his cycle and Dean’s had suddenly lined up. His doctor said it wasn’t a completely uncommon occurrence, especially in couples who had been mated for a while, but Castiel couldn’t help feeling like it was something special. 

He groaned as the cool water sluiced down on him and he rolled his neck and shoulders. He could feel his skin starting to heat, the prickling in his fingers and toes becoming more insistent. Thoughts of Dean always made his heat come on a little faster and the knowledge that his mate, his alpha, would be there soon to take care of him was enough to pull a small whine from his throat. 

They knew their cycle was supposed to start today but Dean had elected to go into work this morning, saying that sitting around waiting for it to start always made him antsy. Castiel hadn’t argued – he’d known Dean long enough to understand the truth of his statement. 

He lathered soap between his hands and scrubbed himself down, saving his groin for last. His cock was half hard already, had been most of the morning, and when he finally palmed it, the sensation sent sparks through him. He groaned and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt slick begin to slide down his thigh, even as the water tried to wash it away. 

He wondered how far along Dean would be once he got home. Would he be in the early stages; needy and desiring to worship Cas’ body slowly with soft kisses and gentle touches? Or would he be farther along; hungry and desperate for his mate – all teeth and growled commands? 

Cas felt more slick seep out of him at the thought of each scenario. He palmed himself again, stroking loosely. He moaned and imagined the feel of Dean’s calloused fingers on him as his strokes tightened, his wrist twisting and his breath coming in pants. He imagined Dean’s knot, the stretch and burn of it that first time, the ache and fullness. His stomach tightened, slick leaving a warm trail down his thighs. 

When he came it was with Dean’s name on his lips. 

He got out and dried off with a towel that felt rough against his sensitive skin. He made his way into the bedroom naked, pulling back the covers and laying out on the cool sheets. The fan was on low and he hummed his approval as the air kissed his damp skin. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, dozing and daydreaming but eventually the sound of the front door brought him back to consciousness. He heard Dean’s keys hit the bowl in the hallway and the shuffling sound of his shoes being removed by the door. The heat under Cas’ skin flared with expectation and he moaned softly as sweat beaded on his brow. 

“Cas?” Dean called. His voice was hoarse and low and Cas groaned again at the sound of it. 

Dean opened the door, shirtless, with his pants unbuttoned and his hard, flushed cock sticking out above the waistband. He growled when he saw Cas on the bed and Cas arched his back, rubbing his slick thighs together. When Dean’s scent hit him it was overwhelming – smoky and deep with an underlying sweetness. 

“Omega.” Dean said, his voice a low growl. 

Cas whimpered and Dean moved forward, shoving his pants down his hips. He crawled over Cas’ body, boxing him in with strong arms and immediately captured his mouth. The kiss was hard and just this side of frantic. Their tongues slid together, Dean’s feeling cool in Cas’ overheated mouth, and he moaned into the kiss. Dean nipped at his lips before moving down to suck and bite at his throat. The mating bite from all those years ago caught his attention and Dean growled as he sucked a mark on top of it. The flash of pain made Cas’ eyes squeeze shut. He keened, his body arching again and pressing against Dean’s.  
“Cas, baby, God.” Dean mumbled. He ground his hips down then, their cocks meeting and Castiel hissed at the sensation. “Been thinking about you all day. Couldn’t wait to get home.” 

“Need you, Alpha.” Cas whined. His skin was on fire now, his insides aching. His hands scrabbled at Dean’s hips, clawing and grabbing, trying to pull him closer, to pull him in. Dean chuckled darkly. 

“I know what you need.” He said and his breath against Cas’ neck made him shiver. 

Dean leaned fully on one forearm, balancing himself, and suddenly there were thick fingers at Castiel’s entrance. He pushed his hips up, insistent as the thrum under his skin intensified. Dean pressed inside and Cas groaned, long and low. Dean shushed him even as he moved his fingers mercilessly, his aim perfect after so much time together. Each press against his prostate made Cas shudder, the sparks of pleasure climbing up his spine. 

His cock was hard again and leaking against his belly. He reached for it but Dean growled, “No.” He fisted his hands in the sheets instead. 

“Come for me Castiel and then I’ll give you what you really want.” Dean said. His eyes were bright and coppery, alpha red and his natural green mixing together beautifully. 

He wrapped one hand around Cas’ cock, stroking in time with the thrust of his fingers as they kept up their torment. It wasn’t long before Cas’ body locked up, his heels digging into the mattress as he came. 

Dean groaned and lifted his hand to his mouth, his eyes slipping closed as he licked his palm clean. Cas panted against the pillow, his head lax and mind spinning. 

“So good. My omega.” Dean said. His hands gripped Cas’ hips and he rolled him over onto his stomach. Cas went willingly, his body pliant and loose. The heat was still there, an itch he couldn’t completely scratch, crawling under his skin.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Dean mumbled. His hands reached out and squeezed Cas’ ass, kneading into the flesh of it. Cas moaned and shifted onto his knees as instinct drove him to cant his hips up and arch his back. 

Dean growled behind him. His hands trailed up the insides of Cas’ thighs, spreading them further. He leaned forward, his mouth sucking bruises into the tender skin. Cas moaned hotly, whimpering low in his throat. 

When Dean finally pressed inside, he let out a low snarl, his hips snapping forward. Cas grunted, bracing himself with his hands. Dean felt huge inside him, hot and hard as always, and he set up a punishing rhythm as his hormones got the better of him. Cas groaned again while his body worked to keep up. 

Pleasure surged through him in waves and he felt the warmth in his gut building. He gripped the sheets hard in his hands, his fingers twisting at the material. Noises poured out of his mouth unbidden and he panted for air against the sheets. 

Suddenly Dean’s arm was around his chest, lifting him up onto his knees and into Dean’s lap. Dean’s cock plunged further into him, deeper than before. He chanted Dean’s name and Dean leveraged his hips somehow, driving in even at this odd angle. Cas leaned back, his head lolling against Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean nipped at his neck again, licking and sucking over the bruises already blooming there. Cas could feel the burn of Dean’s knot as it started to swell. His body clenched around it, urging Dean on and Dean growled again. 

“Fuck, Cas. That’s it.” 

Their hips moved in tandem now, undulating and grinding together. Dean’s knot swelled and stretched. It pressed against Cas’ prostate, sending sharp jabs of pleasure through him over and over with each rock of his hips. 

His cock was still hard, aching, and he could feel his balls drawing up tight. 

He reached back, gripping Dean’s hips with his fingers and tugging him forward. 

“Come on, Alpha.” He panted. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Dean snarled again, the arm around Cas’ chest tightening possessively. His hips snapped faster, knocking the air from Cas’ lungs. 

He knew Dean was close, could feel his knot growing larger by the second. 

When he came, it was without warning. A well placed thrust pushed Cas over the edge; his whole body tensing once more; his eyes squeezed shut as something inside him snapped. He felt it all the way to his toes. 

Behind him, Dean cursed as Cas’ body clenched around him. He came moments later with Cas’ name on his lips. Cas could feel the heat of him inside, could feel the pulse of his release as Cas’ body continued to squeeze and draw from him. Dean grunted, his mouth open and panting against the nape of Cas’ neck. 

They collapsed together into a sweaty heap and once again, Cas was grateful for the gentle breeze of the ceiling fan. 

“I will never get tired of that.” Dean said when he’d finally regained his equilibrium. He held Cas close, kissing at the back of his neck. 

“Good, because we still have two days and several years worth to go.” Cas answered. 

Dean chuckled softly and tightened his arms around Cas. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
